Division by Zero
by ahuei123456
Summary: Seven years ago, the Britannians had almost been chased off Japan with the advent of the IS suits. Now, as a new rebellion rises under the wing of the enigmatic Zero, how will the sudden reappearance of the IS suits affect the rebellion?


**Division by Zero – IS Infinite Stratos x Code Geass**

**Infinity**

Tabane Shinonono wasn't exactly the happiest woman in the world right now.

Yes, she was currently in control of 65% of a particular nation's military strength despite not being in the military. Yes, she had a cute little sister who looked oh-so-adorable whenever she gave her a big smile every time she returned from work. And yes, she had invented the machine that was probably the only thing that had the potential to chase away those annoying Britannian invaders.

To her credit, it worked… at first. Faced with her advanced power suits, codenamed IS Infinite Stratos, the Britannian infantry and armored divisions quickly fell against the firepower of these IS suits. Without sufficient ground backup, the Britannian Air Force was easily wiped out by the newly developed I-629 fighter jets (obviously, she had invented it too), used by the defending JASDF. The I-629s had turned the Britannian Spitfires into easy pickings, mainly because there was no way that the antiquated missiles and machine guns used by the Spitfires was able to pierce the energy shielding used by the I-629s. Even when the I-629s had experienced a shortage of ammunition (after all, Japan was a rather small island nation), they simply changed their tactics to one which they had used much earlier in the war to drive off these pesky flies. Activating a temporary speed boost (also hers), these I-629s would simply direct themselves toward the nearest Spitfires and ram themselves into the other plane.

Except, this time, they lived to tell the tale.

Faced with such firepower, the Britannians slowly retreated. In fact, they had gone back to where they had been over six months ago just a mere three weeks after the IS suits were deployed. Morale was at an all-time high among the Japanese, relieved that they had kept the country's reputation of having never been occupied, unlike its poor neighbor Thailand, who had fallen the year before. Even the Britannian generals were rumored to have predicted it would only have taken the Japanese another week or so to completely drive them out of Japan.

That was believed to be the case by everyone, until the Britannians revealed their own secret weapon.

Technically speaking, the new toys that the Britannians had introduced were _inferior_ toher IS suits, despite being larger and more menacing. There was just the tiny problem of Britannia having so many of them. Even if an IS could fight the Britannian KMFs (Knightmare Frame) evenly while being outnumbered 1:5, there wasn't much that twenty IS suits could do against over two hundred Knightmares.

And _that_ was just the initial deployment.

In the following weeks, even more Knightmares were deployed in Japan. Faced with this sudden turning of the tables, the Japanese High Command had all but disintegrated, many of its members fleeing to the countryside in the hopes of eluding their Britannian conquerors. An additional problem had resided in the fact that the Britannians had decided to play dirty and had assassinated the former Prime Minister, Genbu Kururugi. This meant that the only person who stood between the advancing Britannian military and the defeat of Japan, was the acting Prime Minister of Japan. Or, in other words, her.

And of course, around 7,500 infantry, 50 tanks, fifteen severely damaged I-629s and one IS suit.

She sighed, reaching for the radio to contact her field operative.

-x-

In a completely different universe, Chifuyu Orimura might have been saving the world from those massive Knightmares with a (hypothetical) IS suit that could fly around at hypersonic speeds, fly up high in the sky without fear of fainting from G-forces, and maybe, possibly, be the world's number one IS pilot who had won several IS tournaments.

Instead, she had to be stuck right outside Tokyo with an IS suit, coordinating Japan's last stand against the so-called "Holy" Britannian Empire (was invading other countries and enslaving them against their will really holy?) in an IS suit that could not fly, transferred all G-forces directly against her body (ugh!) and had only learnt how to use one the day before.

In a move that would seem as if Fate itself had kicked her in the groin (despite claims to the contrary, it still hurt… a lot), she just happened to be commanding an army with almost no morale against a squadron which (supposedly) consisted of around twenty Knightmares. Scratch that, make it thirty, no wait… _forty_Knightmares.

She would've fired the idiot in charge of scouting (Tamaki was his name?) if they hadn't happened to be in a battle where they needed every man alive in order to have even a remote chance in hell at defeating the Britannians.

Assuming they both survived, he was so going to get latrine duty for the rest of his miserable life.

She shoved this comparatively insignificant issue to the back of her mind. After all, she was supposed to win this battle, not think of ways to punish incompetent idiots in the military.

Hearing her commander's orders to fight to their death, she steeled her nerves, before finally making her own move.

"Commence frontal barrage of Britannian lines!"

-x-

Having quickly signed up several weeks ago during the debut of the IS suit in the hopes of being able to put on one of those amazing suits, Tamaki did not know why he was still fighting, despite the fact that all his attempts at "convincing" the great inventor Tabane had ended in him being literally defenestrated out from her office window out onto a two-story drop. Add that to the fact that he was now on the losing side of the war, and strictly speaking, he really should've deserted the army the night before.

Except, he didn't.

He had cursed himself for that choice every our since then. Thinking about why he didn't only resulted in him receiving a massive headache. Thinking hurt his head. That, and he learned that having a headache in a battlefield was probably one of the cheapest tickets to capture or even death, which was probably the only discounted object that he would not accept in his life.

Ending his train of thought with a simple knock on his head, Tamaki simply resolved to fight and hopefully not die. After all, he was healthy 17-year old, and he still hadn't got himself someone with whom he could experience the _finer_ parts of life with.

Hearing the call to commence attack on the Britannian line, he immediately executed a move that he was sure that would be extremely successful, as the constant stream of "Thank you"s received in an online game after every time he executed this move had proven so. Never mind the fact that these messages were often sent by the opponent, at least they were grateful of his actions. And so, he rushed out, Assault Rifle in hand, hoping to show those stinkin' Brits what he was made of.

"NIPPON BANZAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

-x-

"Oi, Private Tamaki! Get back here this instant!"

It was definitely not the first time Chifuyu had encountered the usage of his so called "Special Moves" in battle. And it definitely won't be the first time that she was going to gamble the safety of the whole squad and rescue Tamaki's sorry behind.

Dashing out into the wide open, summoning her Shirokishi in the process, she immediately attracted the attention of all of the enemy Knightmare pilots, who chose to ignore the idiot who was dashing out and trying to cherry tap them with his Assault Rifle despite the fact that they were at full structural integrity , instead focusing on the newly appeared white suit of armor with white wings despite being flightless anyway.

While some of the enemy pilots simply stared in disbelief as the so-called Shirokishi's shield simply absorbed all of their Assault Rifle rounds without so much as a scratch, the pilots who had already experienced firsthand at how dangerous an ignored IS could be immediately fell back, hoping that they would be able to deplete the Shirokishi's shield before it was able to cause too much damage to their unit.

Seeing that Tamaki had miraculously realized the danger he had put himself in and was immediately running back to the safety of the defensive line, Chifuyu summoned the main weapon of the Shirokishi, the Yukihira Nigata, which she immediately used to slash the legs off of the unsuspecting Glasgow whose pilot had (wrongly) assumed that he could crush her under his superior size and weight. This was immediately followed by yet another slash to the arms, which forced the pilot to eject right as her final attack came in the form of a stab right into where the cockpit would have been a mere second ago.

The sound of thirty-nine assault rifles firing at her position snapping her back to the battle, Chifuyu was forced to immediately circle around the location as she attempted to dodge the bullets. As powerful as the energy shield was, it had a limit on how much punishment it could absorb before it failed, exposing the user to any dangers that would otherwise been stopped. Grunting, she raised the Yukihira Nigata once again as she took off on a superhuman heel and landed on a Glasgow. Stabbing her sword down, she felt the Glasgow stop; no one was alive to control it anymore. Removing the sword from the Glasgow, she felt a pang of guilt upon seeing that the tip was bloodstained, but forced herself to ignore that as she craned her neck for a better view of what else she would have to face on that day.

Activating the Shirokishi agility boosters, she leaped toward the red Glasgow at the back of the Britannian formation.

-x-

Tabane was rather annoyed by the fact that the sun was shining brightly along the beautiful landscape just outside Tokyo, deciding that such a sight was completely unfitting for a last stand against invaders from another continent.

On another note, the last stand wasn't going very well either.

Looking at the status screen, she cursed under her breath as she saw that over 75% of the army had already been obliterated by the Britannian force advancing into Tokyo's doorstep. She immediately bit her lip as she attempted to retract the curse, but all it did was cause her to wince in pain. She shuddered.

Just a month ago, people would've easily dismissed her as being yet another one of those eccentric inventors who were holed up in a lab and constantly made explosions, even if she was the sole creator of the IS suit. Well, those people were mostly right, for she was probably what regular citizens would consider "eccentric", having developed a habit of dropping in randomly into meetings held by the Japanese High Command with no prior warning that she would arrive. In fact, many a politician had suspected her of bribing guards to keep quiet about her presence; all of the guards swore that they did not let anyone pass through without reporting to their superiors. They did consider the possibility that she had used the sewer system to sneak herself into the building, but after pain staking sewer scans failed to turn up any positive report, they ruled that out.

Of course, that was all a month ago. Almost one month of getting beaten up by the Britannians had greatly changed her. She was forced to adopt a more cynical and serious attitude in order to be able to keep up with recent developments in the war, and she even ended up commanding her own squadron, which then turned to an entire army the day she found out that all of the higher ranking officers had deserted their posts, leaving her with the highest authority in the Tokyo area.

That was when she found out that being a commander on the losing side _sucked_.

"Alpha-1 and Alpha-2, attempt to lead all their Knightmares to the minefields! Alpha-3, try and cover their movement while Alpha-4 should instead draw away their infantry," yelled Tabane, a desperate look on her face.

"Beta company, fall back to the tanks! Get the RPGs ready and use them to disrupt any attempt to shoot down the tanks, especially Knightmares who have explosives. Knightmares with only standard assault rifles shouldn't be able to destroy tanks, just… "convert" them into artillery guns."

With her mouth forming into an increasing grin, she then relayed her next order.

"Chifuyu, I want you to…"

-x-

Chopping up a world record of 50 training dummies in 15 seconds was one thing; trying to take down over thirty Knightmares in real life was another. It also happened to be much harder to take down large, speeding suits of armor with big guns.

Couple that with Tabane's latest order, which was to keep at least one frame whole, and Chifuyu felt like she had been thrust into a completely impossible situation. Despite the fact that these large metal frames seemed indestructible on the outside, they were actually rather unstable on the inside. There with an extremely high chance that a small overheat would cause an explosion in the main engine of the machines. Add that to the fact that the Yukihira Nigata also happened to superheat anything it cut through (contrary to its name), and it suddenly became that much harder to disable a frame without destroying it outright.

Weighing her options, Chifuyu decided that the best way to do so was to use a weapon that wouldn't superheat the area around its target. Looking around, she saw only one weapon that would be able to disable a Knightmare without destroying it. Frowning, she quickly landed on the red Glasgow (presumably the commander unit) and immediately slashed one of its hands off, quickly retrieving its assault rifle before the hand exploded, forcing the pilot to eject as the metal being around him followed suit.

"Oh well, I suppose that was worth a try…" muttered Chifuyu, seeing that even a slash on the wrists failed to preserve the Knightmare. Equipping the Assault Rifle that she had just stolen from the Knightmare, the IS suit immediately identified the new weapon that its wielder was holding and adjusted the targeting system accordingly. Impressed that Tabane had even managed to catalogue Britannian weapons inside the IS suit, Chifuyu allowed a small smile to appear on her face momentarily, before turning to the other Knightmares and started firing at them.

She got her results. Just as she had predicted, using the Knightmares' own weapons against them did not cause them to go out with a bang. In an instant, the IS suit's auto-targeting system had enhanced her already above average sniping skills, sending six bullets into the cockpit of six different Knightmares without a single shot wasted. Rolling over to the right to avoid the Knightmare which had almost managed to successfully crush her, she shot yet another bullet and scored another disable.

Turning around, she was hoping that she would at least be able to take out at least several more Knightmares before her own shields went down –after all, the current record was five Knightmares, and she had just topped that with her disabling of _ten_ Knightmares. To her dismay, however, the rest of the troop turned around and started to retreat. No doubt, this was caused by the fact that their commander was currently exposed in the open, soon to be retrieved by one of the currently retreating Knightmares.

Letting out a sigh of relief, she ran back to her troops, who were probably surprised that the enemy was retreating. On the way, she checked the IS HUD, hoping that no major damage had been occurred under the barrage of bullets she had been tanking. To her utter shock and horror, she saw that her shields stood at only 6 percent. Feeling extremely lucky that the enemy had retreated when they did, she arrived back at the fortifications and ordered her troops to retrieve the Knightmares which had been disabled and to immediately take them back to Tabane. Understanding the seriousness of her order, many of them immediately snapped to attention and got right to work (even Tamaki decided that he would use his brain this time).

"Tabane, we did it. I've got the Knightmares you want, and we've delayed the fall of Japan for probably another hour or so. Prepare all the kids for evacuation; I don't think we can survive another attack with how much power I have left."

-x-

Finally free of the stress she had been feeling for the past two hours, Tabane sighed in relief and slumped down onto her chair. She then proceeded to pick up the communicator and immediately started barking orders to everyone in the building.

"Attention, everyone! Everyone is to evacuate this base right now! I repeat, everyone is to evacuate! We do not know how much longer this base could be held, and staying in here will only make it more likely for death to visit you! I will open subterranean gates 16 and 17 for at most fifteen minutes, starting five minutes from now. The underground tunnels should lead to an area north of Tokyo. From there, pretend to be regular Japanese and hopefully the Britannian soldiers will be merciful and won't conduct a massacre," ordered Tabane in an authoritative voice that which she herself had never used before. Taking several deep breaths, she readied her mind for her final order.

"Ichika, Houki, come visit me _right now_. There is something I must give to you."

-x-

Feeling rather confused at the last statement he had heard, Ichika Orimura instantly rose, his former military-like training compelling him to yell out "Yes, sir" and perform a salute. Instead, he suppressed these thoughts and turned to the young girl next to him.

"Houki, any idea why your sister would call us like that all of a sudden?" asked Ichika, extremely puzzled.

"No idea, but it better be good," replied Houki with just an equally puzzled look on her face.

For a moment, her mind went through all of the possibilities that could happen.

Tabane had some sort of final parting gift to her, maybe a keepsake from their dead parents?

Tabane would give her an early birthday gift.

Tabane would give her her very own IS suit to wea… no this was impossible.

Assessing the three equally unlikely possibilities in her head, Houki simply stared off into space, completely ignorant of the surroundings around her. Her daydreaming was interrupted when she heard Ichika make a large sigh. Turning around, she saw him shrug, before he muttered a barely audible "Oh well" as he proceeded to grab her hand and started for the command center.

Wait, was he… holding her hand? HER hand?

…

"Eh? Houki! Houki!"

Somewhat annoyed and worried at the same time that his childhood friend had fainted, Ichika grumbled, before using both of his arms to lift Houki up as he carried her in what was commonly known as a "Bridal carry" in other countries. Completely ignorant of the fact that he was carrying her in a position that would cause her to repeatedly faint over and over again every time she recovered from her bout of unconsciousness, Ichika muttered only one word as he continued on his trip to the command center.

"Heavy…"

-x-

A massive slamming sound indicated to Tabane that her visitors had arrived.

"Ikkun! Hou…ki? Ikkun, why is she unconscious and in your arms? Don't tell me… did you try and kiss her, Ikkun?" asked Tabane, an extremely mischievous smile finally appearing on her face.

Finally realizing the position he was in at the moment, Ichika quickly set Houki down on the chair next to him. In his mind, he was extremely thankful that she had stayed unconscious during the entire run to the command center, for her waking up would have probably resulted into a massive slap on his face, as she had done many times before,

"N-Nevermind that! What did you want to give to us anyway?" replied Ichika, feeling a little embarrassed about what had just happened.

The mischievous smile still stuck on her face, Tabane turned around and opened a drawer below the main screen, retrieving something in the process. Seemingly punching some buttons somewhere, she turned back to Ichika and presented him with two bracelets, one red, one white.

Confused at this sudden gift, Ichika tilted his head.

"Um… thanks, Tabane. Was that all?"

Upon hearing this, Tabane immediately straightened, her face devoid of the mischievousness she had exhibited mere moments ago. With an extremely serious tone, she relayed to him her final orders.

"Ichika, listen to me carefully. Do not miss anything I will mention, or you might die within moments."

Noticing that she had referred to him by his actual name and not her nickname for him, Ichika immediately shifted all of his attention to the elder sister of his childhood friend in front of him.

"These bracelets are very special. Whatever you do, do not lose them. Understand? Okay. When Houki wakes up, give her the red one, while you keep the white one."

Ichika nodded.

"This will also be the last time that I will be speaking to you in a long time. It is very likely that I and your sister will end up dead after this, but in doing so, we hope that everyone in here will be able to successfully escape and hopefully wrestle back control of Japan from the Britannians sometime in the future. I don't know what will happen to you, but I hope that you will be able to survive. And finally…"

Leaning in closer to his ear, she whispered in a voice so soft that he had to struggle to catch it.

"Take care of Houki for me."

After a long pause, Ichika finally replied, eyes resolute as if he had a new goal in life.

"I will do my best."

Her smile now returning to her face, she plopped Houki back into his arms, before bringing them in for a crushing hug, then finally releasing them. Waving back for the last time with tears welling up in his eyes, Ichika finally ran off, Houki in his arms.

Finally at ease, Tabane sat back down on her chair, ready to implement the final stage of the plan that Chifuyu had developed the day before. Whispering in a small voice, she said something which she had deliberately withheld from Ichika and Houki.

"I'm sorry, Houki, Ikkun. I lied. I won't die. Not today."

Turning on the communicator, she relayed her final orders to Chifuyu.

"Commence the final stage of the operation!"

-x-

"I won't disappoint you, Tabane."

Readying her voice, she turned to everyone who was still alive at this point, before issuing her own final order.

"Everyone, you are all officially dismissed! No one here is to take part in further hostilities. Instead, ensure your safety by hiding in Tokyo. Understood?"

Everyone currently in the last remnant of the Japanese Army stopped whatever they were doing and looked at their current leader, an extremely shocked look on their faces.

"You heard me, this is my final order! Do not forget your country, and live on that you may continue to fight towards victory later!"

Unable to form any arguments against her, all the remaining soldiers saluted, before immediately fleeing in the direction of Tokyo, hoping to eventually make her final order come true.

Satisfied that her last command was executed, Chifuyu turned to the Knightmares which she had disabled. No doubt, those abominable machines had caused the deaths of countless Japanese. And now, she would strike back at the Britannians with their own weapons.

Summoning her IS suit back on, she walked over to where the Knightmares were. Ignoring the annoying beeps that were trying to warn her of her critical shield levels, she touched a Knightmare and loaded the program that Tabane had just given to her yesterday, just so she could complete the plan.

_This was it._

With a loud cranking noise, the Knightmare she had been in contact with slowly crumpled, its existence being reduced to a mere box. Slowly, but surely, her shield levels increased as the Knightmare became smaller and smaller, seeming as if the IS was _absorbing_ the Knightmare itself. With a final "poof", the Knightmare completely disappeared, leaving no trace that there was ever a four meter Glasgow in the region.

Satisfied that the program had worked, Chifuyu opened up the status screens of the IS HUD. Upon looking at her energy level, she was surprised that the suit recorded an energy level of two hundred and fifty percent. After all, this meant that the IS suit actually had _less_ energy to use than a Knightmare, except that Tabane was simply able to be much more efficient in making use of this energy. With a smirk on her face, she hoped that the Britannians would never figure out a way to be more energy efficient.

Finally ready for her final act of defiance, Chifuyu Orimura turned on her long range sensors and scanned the surroundings. Hoping that her final attack would cripple a significant portion of the Britannian Army, she was nevertheless elated when she saw that there was a small Britannian Army base close by. Setting her target and finalizing final calibration of her sensors, she executed the program which would give her the tools to do so.

"KMF Integration System –Mode Change: Glasgow (IS Variant)!"

-x-

"Sir, our sensors have detected an object moving at high speed towards our base! ETA: Thirty seconds." a Brittanian sensor-suite soldier reported.

"What? Is it an IS suit? Fine, assemble all Knightmares! Head out to the front entrance and prepare to destroy an incoming IS suit! Only a fool would attempt to capture an entire base with over three hundred Knightmares and a sophisticated anti-IS defense system with one frame…"

-x-

The pilots of the Knightmares looked at Chifuyu in a mixture of wonder and fright as she simply ignored all of them and beelined straight for the base. Desperate to stop this seemingly experimental new suit, all of them pursued her, chasing her into the base and got ready to kill yet another fool who had tried to take out a whole army base with just one powered exoskeleton.

Unfortunately for the Knightmare pilots, this had all been part of Chifuyu's plan. Smirking as more and more Knightmares joined the chase, she led all of them toward the giant courtyard in the middle of the base.

"Stand down! Put your hands up and disengage your suit right now!"

Smirking at the fact that they had all fallen for the trap, she dropped the Yukihira Nigata she was carrying, feeling a little regret at the fact that this sword which had served her well in the one day she had used it had to be destroyed. Noticing that several of the Knightmares were closing onto her with their large Assault Rifles, ready to fire the moment she disengaged her shield, she proceeded to the final stage of the plan. She opened up the forbidden menu.

Self-destruct - Yes/No

She smiled.

"Boom."

-x-

The next day was a riot.

Never mind the fact that the Japanese had officially surrendered, the rumor that a single IS suit had destroyed a whole Britannian military base with over a hundred Knightmares and over six thousand troops in it still caused mass panic amongst the ranks of the remaining Britannian soldiers.

Starting the day right after the surrender, the Britannian High Command in Japan began to be paranoid over the very existence of the IS suits. Surprise raids in random houses were conducted all over the country, with any person in possession of anything remotely looking like a metallic armor system being shot on sight and the object in question confiscated. Afraid that rogue IS suits would attempt to emulate the sacrifice which one of their brethren had performed, Britannia put a halt to any attempt to reverse engineer the IS suit even in the most secretive of departments, fearing the possibility that something even remotely close to an IS could detonate with the same amount of power as the suit which had caused billions of dollars of damage had.

In contrast to the Britannian paranoia over the existence of the suit, the Japanese reaction was more mixed. While some admired the IS suit and whoever its pilot was for causing such a huge blow in the ranks of the Britannian military, others began to revile the suit for causing the Britannians to increase their oppression of the region, many of these people having lost family members or friends through the random spot checks.

As time passed without the sight of any IS suits, the Britannians began to relax their surprise checks. Relieved that no attempt had been made to cause similar destruction and that no suit was found, Japan, now known as Area Eleven, began a gradual transition from a militarily occupied area to one with a civilian government. In the months after the occupation, Third Prince Clovis la Britannia volunteered as Viceroy for the area, hoping to avenge the deaths of his siblings in Area Eleven.

To the dismay of the Japanese (now known as Elevens), discrimination by the Britannians further increased. Sure –Clovis had created some sort of "Honorary Britannian" system right after his appointment as Viceroy, which theoretically allowed for them to achieve same social status as the Britannians, but first-hand accounts quickly showed that increased contact with Britannians also meant that the amount of abuse received would also increase. Even then, this was the only way to achieve a decent life, for non-Honorary Britannians were often herded together and forced to live in the various ghettoes which dotted the landscape of Japan. Seeing some hope, no matter how small, some of the former Japanese jumped on the opportunity and immediately applied.

The rest of them, however, refused to accept the ways of the country which had just subjugated them and was now suppressing their culture too. Instead, they chose to hide in the ghettoes, stockpiling weapons and goods in order to secretly rebel against the Holy Britannian Empire. Eagerly searching for a symbol to represent their defiance, many of them turned to the one machine which alone managed to destroy a large portion of the Britannian army. Mocking the Britannians and the Japanese which had abandoned their country to join the ranks of the conquerors, they gathered together at night, planning and executing guerilla raids on various Britannian facilities all over the country.

And thus, in the midst of the Britannian occupation, the IS suit grew to become the symbol of the resisting Japanese, many of them hoping to dish out the same amount of destruction upon the Britannians just as the special suit had.

-x-

Earl Lloyd Asplund stood in the ruins of a particularly severe battle during the invasion, looking curiously at the black box in front of him.

"Well, what do we have here…" he muttered, slowly turning the box around and reading the various markings on it.

One particular block of text caught his attention right there. Upon fixing his glasses and bringing the object in question closer to his eyes, Lloyd let out a very loud gasp. Fetching his transmitter from his backpack and turning it on, he waited for a response from the other side.

"Hello?" the commanding voice of Second Prince Schneizel el Britannia came, curious at the sudden contact request from the Earl.

"Prince Schneizel, I believe I have just found a new project for Camelot. Of course, I'll need more funding for it…"

-x-

_Author's notes_

Well, I believe this is the first CG/IS crossover in the section. I hope that this story will be able to entertain the readers of FFN and also improve my own writing skills as a whole.

Anyway, crossovers which blend multiple universes together always intrigue me, because of the way in which the author chooses to make the characters interact and the various traits of the respective series combine together into something that is sometimes entirely new. Of course, some of the good crossovers also have incidental occurrences in which one character suddenly finds themselves in another universe. I don't mind these types (since I even tried to write my own), but it's still far more interesting to read about the first type for crossover.

I tried to write a true IS/CG crossover with the merging of their universes, but because IS doesn't have a real cohesive plot (hopefully not _yet_), the story will mostly follow CG events with ISs stuck into them. In essence, this is probably the second type of crossover. Of course, several changes to the canon of both series have to be made.

1) An IS is _much much much_ weaker than a canonical IS, for obvious reasons. Think about it - if a canonical 1st gen IS can destroy over 2000 missiles by itself and fly at hypersonic speeds, then what good will a giant floating fortress with nukes be?  
2) The IS is no longer limited to women. In canon, this was a plot device just to stick Ichika into a all-girl's school and give him a harem, and since this is the CG universe, there is no school for training IS users.  
3) No harem for Ichika. This also means...  
4) There will be no pairings for Lelouch at the moment. I also don't plan on adding any in the future either.

Bleh, I've started rambling. Read and review, guys! Tell me in detail what I did that you don't like, be it my writing style, grammar or maybe even plot events, and I'll really appreciate your advice! After all, a new writer needs all the help he/she can get...

See you next chapter, where the event of Shinjuku will begin!


End file.
